


What shall we try next?

by Orianess



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fun with karma sutra, Humor, I swear these two have ruined my life and my ability to think about anything, M/M, Mac and Jack adventures in the bedroom, dialogue only, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orianess/pseuds/Orianess
Summary: Mac and Jack decide to try something new in the bedroom and Mac brings home a helpful book. Silliness ensues.





	What shall we try next?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a ridiculous idea I absolutely had to purge and honestly I laughed at it way too much. It was my mission to inflict it on the world

“... Mac I don’t know about this...”

“You said you wanted to try something new and adventurous.”

“Yeah well, I was thinking a new place adventure sex not.... karma sutra for the new age? Where the hell did you get this even?”

“The uh... the downtown shop we visited before?”

“Huh? You mean the one with the fuzzy leopard print cuffs and the-“

“Yeah that one.”

“... well I’ll try anything once...”

“Really ?”

“Yeah, darlin’... for you, anything.”

“... mmm... “

“... so where do we start?”

“.... ....”

“.... ....”

“... oh this one looks interesting.”

“...hm. Yeah, probably not. Don’t think even your long legs stretch back that far.”

“Yeah... oh what about this one?”

“Are you kidding me? I’ll give myself a heart attack trying to hold that position.”

“Heh. Yeah...”

“...”

“...”

“... that one looks ... fun. Bet you would be done in two minutes, though.”

“You think so?”

“C’mon Angus. You can barely handle my fingers at that depth. You’d be passed out asleep in two minutes and I’d be looking up YouPorn.”

“You’re right... Oh look at this!”

“Jesus Christ that makes my arms hurt just lookin’ at it.”

“Yeah but it would be so hot if I could find away to prop up... maybe if we used the couch-?”

“Wait what about this one?”

“Oh my god can anyone actually do that? Looks like a circus trick, not a sex position...”

“I know right?”

“I mean look at this one-“

“Holy shit was this written by gymnasts?!”

“Maybe a masochist... I don’t know Jack, maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”

“Hey c’mon don’t give up yet. We’ve barely skimmed half the book. Here let me see...”

“...”

“...”

“What about this one?”

“... that’s... really interesting. Like...”

“Yeah and I bet the angle would be so good . We’d just have to be carefully not to squash the boys.”

“... so should we try it?”

“ what the hell, why not?”

“Okay you lay down and-“

“Wait pretty sure I need to kneel for this, you lay down and I’ll pick you up-“

“But what about your back?”

“My back’s good. Limbered up early during round one.”

“Ookay if you’re sure...?”

“Yeah come on baby, don’t keep me waiting. Ya know m’not getting any younger here.”

“...”

“... you good?”

“Yeah just trying to find a good spot.”

“Need a pillow?”

“... nah, just come here.”

“...”

“...”

“Mmm. Yeah that’s good...”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah... god damn I’m so freaking hard again. Just thinkin’ about trying all those things with you. You got no idea what you do to me, man.”

“Oh I’ve got a little idea...”

“Hm very funny wise guy. C’mere you.”

“Mnmhh.”

“Hmm-mph.”

“Y’okay?”

“Yeah just... can you just go a- yeah that’s better.”

“Here, can you-?”

“Oh yeah I can do that...”

“Nguhnn.”

“Good?”

“Great just a little- oh my god that, right there, nnuh that’s so good, Jack!”

“Mm, yeah...”

“Oh yeah, more Jack...”

“You about ready?”

“Yeah, baby...”

“...”

“... oh babe... mmm.”

“Yeah that’s it...”

“God Jack, you don’t need to... yeah that’s it, little faster-“

“Jesus Mac...”

“Yeah that... oh right there! Guhh, nnmm... Yeah...”

“Oh Mac...”

“That’s good. More baby please...”

“...!”

“...?”

“Ow. Ouch.”

“Shit, you okay?”

“...um?”

“Jack?”

“Just give me a sec...”

“Your back?”

“No, damn it, it’s-!”

“...?”

“The boys. They got squished.”

“Oh? Oh!”

“Yup... mm that’s- oh god that hurt.”

“Lay down. I’ll get you an ice pack.”

“.... thanks.”

“A’Course. You alright?”

“Will be. Dude, I feel like I pulled something .”

“You need a Tylenol or something?”

“Nah just c’mere. Need a sexy nurse kiss.”

“M’not sexy enough to pull off the white skirt.”

“You kiddin’ me? Could come to bed in clown shoes and you’d make me harder than a left turn downtown.”

“Hmm. Love you Jack.”

“Love you, sweetheart.”

“...”

“... hey get the book.”

“...? Okay here. Why?”

“We gotta pick what we’re gonna try tomorrow.”

“Oh god I’ve created a monster...”

“You love me though...”

“Yeah I do.”


End file.
